BSSMParallel
by Wild Nature
Summary: A short prelude to BSSMDivine this dives into a character, Kousagi, who fights against the need to be normal and that of returning to her own timeline. Throw in a temporary enemy and you'll have a fun story.
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Parallel Chapter One - Dim Memories

The cool fall wind picked up, as nighttime deepened into a blacken view of the quietude that spread outward across Tokyo. Shadows dispersed, growing, and energy crackled, hidden from view of sight but those sleeping, in a deep trance, shivered and many were plagued time and again, twisting and turning as blackness covered their minds.

Fast forward, climbing into a single story home, a room in the far back, the door painted in dull white as the wind pushed it even more open from its slight revealing. A young girl slept, blissfully unaware of the strange events that were progressing around her.

Her magenta hair was strewn, mussed with tossed sleep, across the pillows, trailing to lope over the edges. Her bangs covered her closed eyes slightly as she shifted, muttering about something incoherent as a whisper of blackness shifted from a shadow cast by her bed. It started to climb at the end of the small bed, tickling her feet as she kicked off the blanket in sudden agitation.

A memory, a dream of something familiar. She could see white hair, fluttering in a dead air as something shone underneath, casting shadows to hide the person▒s delicate-like features. Someone was whispering words to her that even though she strained to listen, she couldn▓t hear a single word. The outfit was bizarre but familiar, a sailor fuku of white, gold, and a rainbow of colors against the flowing skirt, ribbons trailing from the front as a hand rose, golden jewels against the knuckles and she awoke to a start.

The alarm was buzzing madly as she turned and fell off with a near shriek.

⌠Kousa!■ A voice came out.

⌠I▓m fine..■ Came the muffled answer. The girl pushed herself up, her blue eyes blinking slowly as she frowned. She couldn▓t remember quite what she had dreamt but she suddenly wished she did. But she shrugged as she stood up. She looked to the clock and groaned.

⌠I▓m so freaking late!■ She dressed in quick motion, her clothes having been set out the night before. She placed her long magenta hair up into two sets of rabbit pointed odango, the single strand trailing to past her shoulders as she fingered the Juuban Middle School uniform with a snort. ⌠It▓s boring..■

⌠Kousagi! You▓re going to be late!■ Her mother▓s voice came out again. To be truthful, she wasn▓t exactly her mother but since she didn▓t have memories of her life, Kousagi liked that she had someone to call mother.

It▓s been just over a year since she was found at the side of the road. Her clothes were tattered, her head bleeding, and what thought would be a concussion was actually amnesia. For the life of Kousagi, she could only be sure of her name and nothing else. She was taken in by a nice family who watched over children until they were adopted but Kousagi was too old for most and would end up spending the rest of her childhood with her new family.

If only she knew who she really was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠I can▓t wait anymore!■ Minako snorted, tired from the night before. She had actually done some studying, though at the threatening insistence of her mother. She wondered if anyone else had a nag for a parent. She wished she could live on her own like Makoto for what was the umpteenth time for the day before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and screamed as Usagi did the same, grasping her chest.

⌠Don▓t do that!■

⌠Don▓t do that!■ Minako groaned as the bell rang. Thankfully, the two were just outside the gate. ⌠We need to hurry!■

The two raced in, just barely making it. They skidded to their seats as both breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn▓t until later when they had free time that they had a discussion.

⌠So, what made you so late?■ Minako inquired. Usagi blinked before yawning wildly. ⌠Stop that!■ It was too late as Minako yawned. ⌠Great, now you have me doing it!■

⌠I▓m sorry but I was having a nasty nightmare last night.■

⌠About what?■

Usagi was quiet. She wasn▓t sure if she should come clean but she really didn▓t want to discuss her nightmares. They weren▓t just nightmares, they had been visions of a past and startling, a future she wasn▓t sure she could comprehend. A lonely soldier, she mused sadly. ▒Is that who I▓ll be?▓

⌠It▓s nothing,■ Usagi said finally, looking up with a bright smile, a ghost of emotions in her eyes that just dimmed the blue abyss only slightly.

Minako studied her friend before smiling brightly. ⌠Well, how about some games after school?■

⌠That▓d be fun!■ Usagi beamed, back to herself. ▒It was just a nightmare. It wasn▓t real..▓ She told herself firmly.

Ami and Makoto were waiting outside as the two blondes nearly dove out. ⌠Freedom!■ Minako shouted with glee. ⌠Let▓s go have some fun!■

They were met by Rei, who began a conversation with Ami as Makoto and Usagi listened to Minako ramble on about a new C.D. from some gorgeous guy that Minako swore was her true love.

They entered the Crown Parlor and found it nearly empty. ⌠Hey, where is everyone?■

Una came out from the back door. ⌠My brother▓s still in class so I▓m working today. It▓s been a slow day too, so I▓ve gotten a lot cleaned.■

⌠It does look a bit shinier,■ Makoto mused. The group was startled by a shout from the near back.

Kousagi was attempting the driving game, swerving in her seat as she howled as the car crashed, not for the first time, into a brick wall. ⌠Darn! Why can▓t I drive!■

⌠Maybe you need lessons!■ Minako beamed. ⌠Want me to show you?■

Ami was staring at the head of Kousagi. ⌠Rei...■ She whispered. ⌠Doesn▓t that look.. familiar?■

⌠Well, yea but I wasn▓t going to say anything,■ Rei whispered back.

⌠Hey! You look like you have Chibiusa▓s hair!■ Usagi said gleefully suddenly. A look of a deep sadness washed over her face before she wiped her looks clean with a wide smile. ⌠I▓m Tsukino Usagi!■

Kousagi blinked. ⌠Err... I▓m Tsukino Kousagi.■

The room went eerily silent before Minako burst out laughing. ⌠Oh wow! What a coincident!■

The group laughed with her though Kousagi did it reluctantly.

⌠You think you could be related?■ Makoto asked with a smirk. ⌠You both look alike!■

⌠No.. no, I▓m pretty sure we▓re not,■ Kousagi said weakly. ⌠I have to go now..■ She hurried past them, keeping her face elevated to the floor.

⌠I think we hurt her feelings,■ Ami said finally.

⌠From what? We didn▓t say anything mean,■ Rei retorted. ⌠She▓s just shy or something.■

⌠It is strange but people have the same last name everywhere so it was bound to happen,■ Usagi agreed.

⌠I don▓t know. I feel bad still,■ Ami said carefully.

⌠Aw, Ami, sometimes you▓re a little too sensitive,■ Makoto grinned. ⌠She▓ll be fine!■

Kousagi was now a good deal away from the arcade as she blinked furiously. She wasn▓t sure why she felt like crying but she thought that it was probably for some stupid reason. She turned a corner and felt herself crash into a pole. ▒Why must I be so clumsy!?▓ She thought darkly as she attempted to get up only to fall back again. Her head hurt, a headache blossoming from the already forming purple bruise.

⌠Are you all right?■ An unfamiliar blur peered down before solidifying into Ami▓s concerned look. ⌠Wow, you hit the pole?■

⌠Uh...■ Kousagi was having trouble moving her tongue.

⌠Here,■ Makoto reached down and neatly yanked the girl up.

⌠Makoto! Careful! She could have a concussion!■ Ami admonished the taller girl. Makoto flushed as she shrugged at the other girl.

⌠I can▓t believe I hit the pole.. while I was walking,■ Kousagi glared at the offending piece as if it had popped into existence just to show her up.

⌠Are you all right?■

⌠I▓ll be fine.. I guess I wasn▓t watching where I was going,■ She turned without thinking and began to walk into the coming traffic.

⌠STOP!■ Five sets of arms reached out and plucked her into safety. ⌠Maybe we should help you home?■ Ami suggested.

⌠Sure..■ Kousagi shrugged. She felt sick but it was caused by the headache, not by the eerie familiarity of these girls, she was quick to convince herself. They reminded her of another bunch, locked in the back of her mind with her memories and it bugged at her.

She didn▓t live that far from the center of the town and was soon in front of her home. She was holding her head and alternating that with a tug on her book bag to make sure it didn▓t slip off her shoulders.

⌠Kousa?■ Her mother exited, blinking at the group. ⌠Hello, girls.■

⌠Hello, ma▓am,■ the group chorused.

⌠Kousagi, what happened?■ She reached up to trace the bruise. ⌠Another accident?■ She attempted to hide her smile.

⌠Oh, go ahead and laugh,■ Kousagi rolled her eyes but grinned to show she wasn▓t angry about it all.

Her mother shook her head. ⌠It▓s amazing what kind of scrapes you▓ll get into.■ She sighed as she then shook a finger at her. ⌠Now get inside and straight to homework!■

⌠Aye aye captain!■ Kousagi saluted with a silly grin before turning to bow at the others. ⌠Thank you all very much for your consideration. I am very appreciative of the help.■

Kousagi watched them leave and felt again a twinge. Something stirred in her blank mind but it was too quick for her to grasp it.

⌠Kousagi?■

⌠Coming.. coming,■ She rubbed the bruise with a wince. ⌠Darn it, why do I do this to myself?■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠We▓ve sent the Oneiroi out to gather more energy but it▓s not working. These human spirits are far too embedded in their dreams to unleash them, let alone gather enough energy.■

Three figures, cloaked by night in a dimly luminous rock cave. A fourth lay in a glass coffin, surrounded by glittering poppy flowers. ⌠Each time a poppy flower dies, he slips further away..■ The same one spoke with a tinge of sadness.

⌠Then we must seek during the daylight,■ a second voice, also masculine as the first but had a harsher tone underneath, spoke, the sound echoing.

⌠My eyes will burn,■ the third had a softer, gentler voice, a mere whisper that cast no echo. But his companions heard him and one of them chuckled.

⌠Don▓t worry, Phantasos,■ the first one said, a smile in his rich voice. ⌠We will take care of the situation. You watch over our elder brother.■

⌠Of course!■ Phantasos sounded relieved as the world swirled back into even blacker night until the world was gone from sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kousagi was fiddling with her notebook. She was counting the minutes with agitation. ▒Only five left to go..▓ She wondered who could handle Ms. Haruna. She thought the woman was pompous, loud, and highly over-rated. Of course, Kousagi wasn▓t in much a good mood to think positively like she normally did. She barely slept the night before. Nightmares kept plaguing her and she was so exhausted that when the bell finally rang, it took someone to accidentally hit her shoulder to startle her.

⌠Crap!■ She groaned as she hefted her bag up, rolling her eyes up to the heavens with a silent thank you. She managed to exit the building uneventfully but tripped on a pebble.

⌠Ouch!■ She flinched as pain went through the knee that hit the cement walkway. Most of the other students were gone and those who were around where snickering. She wondered if she could find herself a black hole.

▒It▓s strange.. being this klutzy doesn▓t feel familiar to me,■ Kousagi grumbled. ▒I mean, I don▓t mean it!▓

She staggered up with a low sigh. ⌠A nice walk will take the pain off..■ She limped until she finally settled into her original gait, humming slightly as she passed the arcade. ⌠I wonder..■ But she didn▓t want to peek in to see if those girls were in. They looked like high school material so they probably were very busy. ⌠Unlike me..■ she muttered.

She turned a corner and felt a body crash. ▒At least it▓s not the pole again..▓ She muttered darkly to herself.

⌠Excuse me..■ A deep voice spoke, reaching into her mind as she ogled above her. ⌠I▓m sorry. Are you all right?■

⌠Wow..■ She turned beet red. ⌠I▓m sorry!■ She stood up hurriedly. ⌠My fault! My fault, really,■ she giggled nervously.

⌠Mamo-chan!■ A voice rang out. Usagi came prancing up. ⌠Hey, Kousagi-chan, right?■

⌠Y..yea..■ Again she giggled, a high pitched sound that even she flinched. ⌠Err.. sorry.■

⌠So what are you up to?■ Usagi asked brightly.

⌠Heading home since I▓ve got nowhere else to be,■ Kousagi shrugged, leaning against the wall, hoping to look casual. She found herself suddenly slipping as her vision blurred. ⌠Oh..■

⌠Kousagi!■

▒Kousagi!▓ A familiar voice, tinged in sadness but held a familiar warmth. It was a voice of an angel, Kousagi thought dimly. ▒A white haired angel of justice...▓

⌠Kousagi?■ Usagi was pressed close, her eyes peering deep into Kousagi▓s own set.

⌠I▓m sorry... I haven▓t been sleeping well. I keep getting nightmares,■ Kousagi admitted all in rush.

⌠Oh.. you too?■ Usagi sat back to muse. ⌠I keep having nightmares too. In fact, my friends have mentioned the issue a few times..■

⌠Well, I better...■ Kousagi never got to finish her sentence as there was a collective scream followed by a strange surge of black energy, crossing over them. The three were thrown back as Kousagi fell into the trash bins.

▒Not.. my... day..▓ was her last thought before falling into oblivion.

She awoke to the sight of the Sailor Senshi, all of them around a wild beast. It was a mixture of horse▓s feet, a bull▓s head, a dog▓s body, and a long, thin tail. It was wild, running and crashing, each thump on the ground sending out a cold wave of blackness that had Kousagi gag.

⌠Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!■ Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. Her Eternal Tier shone brilliantly in the capturing sunlight as Kousagi▓s eyes slowly widened in a dim recognition.

▒The woman.. from my dream?▓ She thought weakly before there was a thump on her back.

She looked up into four faces that just screamed ▒remember me?▓ as her mouth dropped open. ⌠I know you all, don▓t I?■

⌠Ding, ding, dong! Give the Princess a prize!■ The lemon blond hair cheered. Her orange eyes went great with the orange ribbon tying up the long hair, the bangs breezing across her eyebrows toward the right. ⌠Where have you been?■

⌠I.. I..■

⌠Get out of the way!■ Eternal Sailor Mars shouted. The four girls instantly jumped back but Kousagi felt the beast lung at her as she screamed in wide terror. This time the energy hit her straight on and she felt a strange, draining sensation in her stomach as she moaned, falling to her knees as something colorful exited her.

⌠NO!■ The four young girls were shouting. The older ones were attempting to break the beast as Kousagi▓s eyes fluttered. ▒I feel so.. hollow..▓ A whirl of blackness was descending before a pinpoint of light struck into it, into her heart as she felt the heartbeat echoing in her ears.

⌠Moon Luminous Power, Make Up!■ She felt the words, oddly familiar, as light billowed from the charm she constantly wore. It was a translucent rabbit-shaped crystal pendant attached to a thin beaded chain. It wove around her before she stood up, clad in a strange fuku.

Her odangos had a rabbit ornament attached, with a yellow round orb in its round face. Two round gems adorned each side of her parted bangs as crescent moon blazed upon her brow. Her earrings were of crescent moons, her choker pink with white simplified rabbit▓s head. Her collar was completely violet-blue as her brooch was a white rabbit▓s head, exactly like the one clasped at her choker. Her bow was pink on the top level, white on the lower and the bodice had no shoulder rolls and the waist band was a divided two set, the upper level pink, the bottom white, that both had it▓s center dip in front clasped by a yellow crescent moon. Her gloves were red and to her elbows, with two round bands, the uppermost pink, the lowest white. Her skirt was single layered and violet, the back bow▓s top pink and the lower level white. Her boots were red with pink platform heels, the top edged in a rounded upside down set of two v▓s, the top most pink, the lower one white.

⌠I am the pretty suited sailor soldier of the Mirai timeline, Parallel Sailor Moon!■ She shouted, though she still didn▓t understand a thing about anything.

⌠Parallel.. Moon?■ Venus was gaping. ⌠There are two Moons?■

⌠Hurry and move!■ Mars shouted as the group dispersed, the beast once more finding it▓s way to Parallel Moon.

⌠Oh.. so not my day..■ She hurriedly aimed. ⌠Moon Sequin Twilight!■ Her fingers formed into a triangle, a beam of light in each general point that shot out, swirling together to merge to become blinding as it shot through the monster.

It roared, wounded but not defeated by a long shot. ⌠Oh.. well, that sucked.■ Parallel Moon began to sweat. ⌠What as I doing again?■

⌠Parallel Moon! Don▓t forget us!■ Four new clad senshi, also strangely like the other senshi but with subtle differences, appeared.

⌠In the name of Parallel Mars!■ Shouted a girl with the same hair and fuku as Mars but her hair was violet and she had red eyes. Her tiara was yellow with a violet orb in its center. Her choker was violet, her collar completely red, her bow orchid with a round violet brooch. Her bodice was white and she had two shoulder rolls. Her gloves were white with three red bands. Her waist band and back bows were violet and her single layered skirt was red. She wore the same red high heels though.

⌠In the name of Parallel Jupiter!■ Shouted a girl with the same hair and fuku as Jupiter but her hair was shorter and green and she had green eyes. Her tiara was yellow with a pink orb in its center. Her choker was pink, her collar completely green, her bow jade green with a round pink brooch. Her bodice was white and she had two shoulder rolls. Her gloves were white with three green bands. Her waist band and back bows were pink and her single layered skirt was green. She wore the same green ankle boots.

⌠In the name of Parallel Mercury!■ Shouted a girl with the same hair and fuku as Mercury but her hair was blue and she had light blue eyes. Her tiara was yellow with a light blue orb in its center. Her choker was light blue, her collar completely blue, her bow turquoise with a round light blue brooch. Her bodice was white and she had two shoulder rolls. Her gloves were white with three blue bands. Her waist band and back bows were light blue and her single layered skirt was blue. She wore the same blue knee high boots but the v went down and was outlined in light blue.

⌠And in the name of Parallel Venus!■ Shouted a girl with the same hair and fuku as Venus but her hair was lemon yellow and tied up with an orange ribbon and she had orange eyes. Her tiara was yellow with a orange orb in its center. Her choker was yellow, her collar completely orange, her bow blue with a round yellow brooch. Her bodice was white and she had two shoulder rolls. Her gloves were white with three orange bands. Her waist band and back bows were yellow and her single layered skirt was orange. She wore the same orange high heels though.

⌠We are the Parallel Senshi of the Mirai timeline! In the name of our worlds, we▓ll defeat you!■ The four shouted in resonance.

⌠Wonderful... so I -do- know you all, right?■

⌠Attack first, discuss later!■ Parallel Mercury said with a grin. ⌠Hey ya, Nightmare! Come on and get me!■

⌠This isn▓t fun..■ Parallel Moon rubbed her fingers together nervously.

⌠Up and let▓s go!■ She was tugged up by her collar as she let out an ▒urk▓. Parallel Jupiter winked at her. ⌠Come on, don▓t you remember?■

⌠I don▓t!■ Parallel Moon wailed. Everything she▓d been feeling about, bottled in her, was too much as she wailed. Her crescent moon upon her brow shone brilliantly as she howled in grief. ⌠I.. just... want ..to .. go.. HOME!■

⌠ENOUGH!■ Parallel Venus lunged, knocking her and Parallel Moon down. ⌠Let▓s finish this.. up?■ She looked up to see the nostrils flaring above her, hot breath startling her. ⌠Oh.. nuts.■

⌠Mars Flame Sniper!■

⌠Jupiter Oak Evolution!■

⌠Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!■

⌠Venus Love and Beauty Shock!■

⌠Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!■

The five massive attacks combined as the beast was turned to dust. ⌠That wasn▓t so hard.. we just need time for it,■ Sailor Jupiter mused.

⌠Who are you clones!?■ Sailor Mars was screaming at the group of four. It took her a moment. ⌠One.. two.. three.. four? Where is Kousagi?■

⌠Kousagi ran with her tail between her legs. Though, thinking about that, it▓s just not like her,■ Parallel Mercury mused.

⌠No, it▓s not. And she didn▓t even recognize us!■ Parallel Jupiter blinked, teary-eyed.

⌠Oh well, time to drag her back!■ Parallel Venus said cheerfully. ⌠Bye bye, elders!■ The four of them pressed their brooches simultaneously and disappeared in a flash.

⌠I▓m so confused!■ Sailor Venus wailed.

⌠Me too!■ Sailor Moon cried out. ⌠I don▓t want any more competition!■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Parallel Chapter Two - Lost Sleep

▒This isn▓t happening..▓ Kousagi was trying to think straight but flashes of memories were stirring, enveloping her. Instead of setting her straight, she became dazed and confused, fear blossoming as she fell to the side, pressing against the wall. ⌠Don▓t want to remember! Don▓t want to remember!■

⌠Kousagi?■ A soft voice, a petite, musical tone came from her side toward the street and she turned, seeing nothing but a pink kitty. It had a white collar with three yellow bells attached and its deep blue eyes were misty and wide with a hopefulness that startled Kousagi.

⌠Do you remember?■ It was a whisper, a transfer of thought into Kousagi▓s mind and it opened the door. She could remember things, a life she had but it never had been here, in this time. It frightened her and also hurt, because she loved this simple life, this normal routine. It had made her feel more whole than anything in the world had.

⌠Lune.. where have you been?■ Kousagi whispered thickly. ⌠Oh god.. where have I been?■ She grasped her head. ⌠No.. no.. this isn▓t real! This can▓t be!■

⌠Kousagi!■ Lune approached with caution. ⌠You were hurt, weren▓t you? A possible concussion?■

⌠Amnesia..■ Came the forced word from Kousagi▓s frozen lips.

Lune▓s eyes softened. ⌠So this all new to you now, remembering me, us?■

⌠I▓m not.. that person.. anymore,■ Kousagi straightened slowly. ⌠This is home.■

⌠Kousagi, if we don▓t return, the time stream..■

⌠I don▓t care!■ She screamed, her eyes closed in frustration. ⌠No... no, I live here. This is home! HOME!■

But she knew now it was all a lie. She had come here for one thing and even that was too late. What was she supposed to do now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠I▓m tired..■ The lemon-haired girl whined, just loudly enough to grate on her friend▓s ears. ⌠Can▓t we wait for Lune?■

⌠Shouldn▓t we find Pluto?■ The blue-haired said worriedly.

It was odd, that all four of them looked nearly alike to the original people. Though they weren▓t clones, far from it. They were, in fact, a few generations after. They had followed Kousagi, after finally getting her location pinpointed properly and they had been set upon getting her and going back.

⌠If only a certain someone hadn▓t lost the key,■ the violet-haired glared at the lemon-haired.

⌠Rei-chan, relax!■ The lemon-haired girl giggled.

⌠Mina, this is a terrible situation and Mako, for the love of god, looking into reflected glass isn▓t helping matters!■ The blue haired shouted, her eyebrow twitching.

⌠But Ami-chan, my hair!■ Mako was attempting to fluff up her ponytail as Mamoru passed them.

He took a double take then groaned. ⌠Not more look-a-likes!■

⌠We are not...■ The four turned and were very quiet. ⌠You▓re familiar..■ Ami mused. ⌠I think I▓ve seen his painting.■

⌠Wasn▓t he married to Neo Serenity-sama?■ Mako whispered loudly.

Mamoru was blinking. ⌠How do you all know.. what have I gotten into now?■ He groaned as they ambushed him, grasping his clothes.

⌠You have to take us to Pluto! It is a very top-secret, important, vital mission that only we can do because well, it▓s our problem,■ Mina said with a wide grin. ⌠So pretty please with a cherry on top?■

⌠I don▓t know. We don▓t know if we can trust him,■ Rei said pointedly. ⌠We never met him.■

⌠Never..■ Mamoru began weakly.

But with at least three sets of hands tugging on him, he was resigned as he led them to Setsuna▓s home. She lived with Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka still, though the last two hadn▓t been home much as of lately.

Setsuna stared at the four young girls. The others girls had just arrived as there was a long moment of silence.

Until Mako began to wiggle. ⌠Um.. may I be excused? I can▓t hold anymore.■

Minako giggled. Mina blinked before frowning. ⌠It▓s not funny. It▓s serious. Her bladder could explode!■

⌠The more so for me to pee!■ Mako wiggled harder. ⌠Someone help!■

⌠Here,■ Haruka gestured for the small Mako to follow her.

⌠Why are you here?■ Setsuna asked finally.

⌠Confidential!■ The three girls chorused.

⌠Just give us a key and we▓ll be out of the way!■ Ami offered.

⌠Or we cause trouble!■ Rei agreed.

⌠We don▓t cause trouble,■ Mina muttered. ⌠We▓re teenagers, act like it!■

⌠Listening to you talk about what you know about the body is like listening to a fish talking about breathing oxygen,■ Rei retorted.

⌠I resent that!■

⌠You were supposed to!■

⌠ENOUGH!■ Setsuna shook her head. ⌠Please.. at least tell us your names.■

⌠Oh, oh! Me first!■ Mako came running in, Haruka keeping in step with her. Just like the other Makoto, this Mako was taller than the group she was with. ⌠My name is Kino Mako!■

⌠Aino Mina,■ Mina bowed slightly.

⌠Mizuno Ami,■ Ami nodded politely.

⌠Hino Rei.■

⌠Are there other.. ways to call you? You have the same names as the others,■ Usagi asked weakly.

⌠Oh.. well, where we▓re from, they don▓t..■ Mako began.

⌠MAKO!■ Both Ami and Mina shouted. ⌠Don▓t go giving away information, AGAIN!■

Mako flushed. ⌠I only did it once before..■

⌠Yea and we lost the training session not to mention a lot of my hair,■ Rei said darkly. ⌠Listen, we can▓t divulge information about us. I mean, did.. what▓s her name in this time? When she came back?■

⌠Who?■ The three girls studied Rei who glared daggers.

⌠Chibiusa! That▓s who!■

⌠Oh...■ Came the collective understanding.

⌠Anyways, Chibiusa never told information so I feel we should be given the same boundaries.■

⌠But she told us why she was here,■ Hotaru said quietly.

The four looked at the young girl, who was really a few years older than them before the group conversed together in whispers.

⌠All right, here goes. We▓re looking for our leader,■ Mina began.

⌠But something must▓ve happened cause she doesn▓t really remember us,■ Rei added.

⌠So we sent Lune ahead to check it all out,■ Ami nodded.

⌠And now we▓re talking to you because someone lost the key,■ Mako added.

⌠Yea, Blondie here did!■ Rei thumbed Mina.

⌠Stop that!■

⌠You were second in charge! Lady-sama should▓ve chosen me!■ The two glared at each other.

⌠Lady-sama?■ Usagi asked.

⌠Confidential,■ came the growing familiar collective voice.

Setsuna was quiet. ⌠What about the attack earlier?■

⌠How should we know? We never really fought anything before,■ Rei shrugged.

⌠Well, I suppose it▓s our problem,■ Haruka shrugged. ⌠Let▓s just send them home.■

⌠Lune!■ At the window, the pink-haired cat was scratching. The golden moon upon her brow twinkled as Michiru opened the window.

⌠It▓s no go. She▓s too upset,■ Lune sighed. ⌠She doesn▓t want to believe her own memories..■

⌠You mean Kousagi?■ Makoto asked thoughtfully. ⌠But she has a mom, we saw her and..■

⌠It▓s the foster system. She was found about a year ago suffering from head trauma which led to amnesia,■ Lune stated. ⌠Seeing us was the jolt needed to bring her memories back but...■

⌠She doesn▓t remember us anymore?■ Mina asked, blinking rapidly. ⌠We worked so hard to become friends..■

⌠Maybe she remembers the hard times we gave her,■ Ami said fretfully.

⌠We did so many pranks.. she lost her eyebrows that one time..■

Mako snickered before flushing. ⌠Sorry but that▓s still funny.■

⌠So if we apologize?■ Ami asked Lune but the pink kitty was already shaking her head. ⌠No? Why not?■

⌠Because this isn▓t about how she was treated. Do you realize she▓s lived a normal life? A -normal girl- life?■

Lune sighed tiredly. ⌠But eventually, the pressure will get to her. She has to return, she doesn▓t have any choice.■

⌠So while we convince her, we▓ll just.. just.. what are we going to do?■ Mina began look like she was cracking under pressure. ⌠I▓m fourteen! I shouldn▓t have to worry this much!■ She wailed. ⌠I just wanted to get her and go home!■

⌠And I want some earplugs,■ Rei muttered. The three girls glared at the violet-haired girl. ⌠Come on, already! Let▓s just go and pester her. And if that doesn▓t work, why don▓t we just kidnap her?■

⌠Sure, that▓ll make her really happy,■ Ami muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind picked up, soft and gentle against the pink-haired girl. She was watching the sunrise, the cool morning waking her up. She looked over her shoulder with a sigh. It was strange, coming back. She had been told she would never come back but yet, here she was, just after the battle against Chaos.

Chibiusa was no longer small and child-like. She was nearing her seventeen birthday and would learn, shortly, to adapt to being the new Sailor Moon. But she wasn▓t sent to the past to stop evil but rather to be a guide to someone she didn▓t have any idea about.

She stared at the picture, wondering who the look-a-like was. With the similar hairstyle but only doubled, they were very much alike. ▒Also alike to Mom,▓ Chibiusa sighed tiredly. ⌠I don▓t know if this was a good idea. Why would she listen to me?■

Remembering back, she realized that something had been held back from her. The mission was clearly defined. Only to convince this girl to return home. Apparently, if she didn▓t, something about the time continuum was going to shred and people weren▓t going to exist.

But she certainly wasn▓t expecting the shock as she stared at the four ▒clones▓. ⌠Wow, this is.. interesting..■

The four girls, upon seeing her, had bowed deeply, a trained measure that she felt was strangely justifiable, even though she was still embarrassed. ⌠Don▓t bow.. I mean, do I know you?■

⌠You will,■ Ami said wisely. ⌠That is, if we can get Kousagi home,■ she added.

⌠Who▓s Kousagi?■ Chibiusa asked.

⌠Um.. our leader?■ Mako offered.

⌠I see.. and why does she have to come with you?■

⌠Because she doesn▓t belong here! She has to go home!■

⌠Oh. Was she sent here for training?■

⌠No, she was essentially useless in all matters,■ Rei stated matter-of-factly. ⌠But it▓s all because she couldn▓t remember.■

⌠Remember what?■ Michiru asked. She, Haruka, and Setsuna were with the four young girls while Hotaru had left for classes.

⌠Something happened when she was a child,■ Mina said finally. ⌠We don▓t know much about it but because of it, her powers were harnessed to the memory and she▓s only as strong as it comes to her. She must of thought of something to the memory and wanted to do something about it.■

⌠It was Chaos..■ Lune spoke. She had just woken up, as she stretched her back languidly. ⌠She told me that someone with white hair and a star on her brow told her something about Chaos. She was dressed as a senshi... Sailor... Sailor... something.. hold on, it▓s on the tip of my tongue.■

⌠Hurry up with the memory!■ Mako urged. ⌠I don▓t like guessing games!■

⌠Sailor.. Cosmos,■ Lune nodded. ⌠But where we▓re from, she▓s just a legend.■

⌠But.. isn▓t that Usagi?■ Michiru whispered thickly. Haruka was pale as Setsuna only looked thoughtful.

⌠What?■ The four girls looked at her with strange gazes.

⌠My mother.. doesn▓t she.. she▓s still.. where are you from again? What era?■ Chibiusa rambled.

⌠The 40th century, give or take a millennia,■ Mina offered.

Chibiusa blinked. ⌠Who is the Queen? It▓s Neo Queen Serenity, right?■

The four once more looked at each other. ⌠She actually isn▓t around. We don▓t know where she is. After the last of the Sol Guardians passed away, she was left alone save for her daughter. But then she just up and disappeared,■ Mako said finally.

Chibiusa▓s eyes widened.

⌠Too much information,■ Mina slowly said, her voice in a low hiss.

⌠So what happens if Kousagi doesn▓t go home?■ Chibiusa asked shakily.

⌠Time will unravel..■ Rei said quietly. ⌠We▓ll be lost in time and everything will mess up. There may never be Crystal Tokyo, let alone our own timeline.■

⌠Then we have to force her to return,■ Haruka said quietly. ⌠I think it▓s best we don▓t ask any more questions,■ She added, seeing the lowered face of the nearly adult Chibiusa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠This isn▓t working either,■ a familiar voice come from a tall, imposing male figure. His hair was as black as his eyes, and his skin was olive skinned. He wore strange clothing, not like the modern society but that of a nomad. His clothes were in layers, dark colored as he looked around the bustling streets of Tokyo. Surprisingly, the three men weren▓t drawing any attention to themselves, despite their strange garb.

⌠Phobetor, you▓re frightening Phantasos again,■ came another familiar voice. It was softer but deeper than the first man was. He had the same black hair, save that his was far longer, pulled back into a tight braid that trailed to his hips. His dark violet eyes shimmered, turning black in the shadows. His skin was a warm peach, almost similar to his brother.

Phantasos was the younger, delicate looking one. With the trademark black hair, that was pulled halfway into a ponytail then the rest captured into the same upper tail to have two tails become one, his startling ice blue eyes were wide and emotional.

⌠I▓m fine,■ he said weakly. ⌠But your idea, Icelus,■ he referred the one with the hair in the braid. ⌠We can find a single person with enough energy to awaken our brother?■

⌠There are numerous sources, counting a total of five. However, several of them are untapped and we need those who have come to their highest level of energy as possible.■

He turned toward the edge of the long street. ⌠It happened the other day, when we set out that Oneiroi, Nightmare Centaur.■

⌠So then we draw out those strange creatures?■ Phobetor snorted. ⌠I▓d rather just attack. If she▓s so powerful, we can get her in her sleep!■

⌠That won▓t work. We have to ▒urge▓ her to use as much power. I▓m trying to think of a plan but this place is getting too noisy,■ Icelus sighed. ⌠If only we had stayed at home. We may have found a cure there.■

⌠But they were going to kill us, our own people,■ Phobetor glared at the people passing them. ⌠These.. humans at least don▓t murder themselves for the general idea of sacrifice.■

⌠Only Morpheus was to be the sacrifice,■ Phantasos said very quietly. ⌠Why him?■

⌠I don▓t know, it was a strange thing. He was attacked but he wasn▓t killed,■ Icelus sighed. ⌠I▓m still looking into it so don▓t worry.■

⌠Then I▓m going to rest. I▓m exhausted. This ▒daylight▓ is painful on my mind,■ Phobetor melted into the sea of people.

⌠Brother, we will not harm these beings, right?■ Phantasos asked softly. ⌠We just need enough to awaken him.■

⌠Brother... I keep thinking this one thought. What if this was the way for his sacrifice? Once he fell asleep, everything began to get better on our home world. It▓s just we don▓t know the outcome of the losses of the flowers. Each one is tied to him but they▓re draining away. Does that mean he▓s dying or something else?■

⌠Something else what?■

⌠I don▓t know,■ Icelus said slowly. ⌠But brother wasn▓t upset about this.■

⌠Then why are we here?■ Phantasos looked seriously confused.

⌠Because even though we let him agree, we all swore that he wouldn▓t die for us. We▓re trying to save him but like all the other worlds we▓ve gone to, nothing is working. I don▓t understand how deeply he sleeps. Morpheus..■ 


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Parallel Chapter Two - The Awakening

Chibiusa looked up at the house where Kousagi lived. She tried to think of a good excuse of why a complete stranger wanted to see her to give to her foster mother but her mind was a clean slate.

⌠How long are we going to wait?■ Usagi asked finally.

⌠Patience is not one of your better qualities, is it?■ Little Rei asked with a smirk.

⌠No, sadly, it▓s not,■ Older Rei responded with a low sigh.

⌠Let▓s go!■ The four younger girls chorused as they moved toward the front. They fought over who should knock as Usagi reached between them and knocked for them.

The entire cast was there, even Luna and Artemis though they opted for the back to protect their feet.

⌠Yes?■ Kousagi▓s foster mother opened the door. ⌠Can I help you?■ She looked a touch apprehensively; after all, there was a big group in front of her house and only one of her.

⌠May we see Kousagi?■ Chibiusa asked brightly.

⌠Umm... may I ask who you are?■ She asked nervously.

⌠We▓re school chums!■ Mina said brightly. ⌠We wanted to talk to her about some homework. We were supposed to meet at the Crown Parlor but she didn▓t show!■

⌠Oh, well, let me get her.■

⌠That was smooth,■ Mako smirked.

⌠Yea, I was thinking about it for a long time!■ Mina beamed.

⌠Takes you that long to come up with a plan?■ Ami smirked. Mina glared at her friend. ⌠Hey, I call them as I see them!■

⌠Yes...■ Kousagi peeked out and paled, seeing so many people in front of her house. ⌠I▓m... busy.■

⌠Kousagi! We have to talk!■ Mina pressed forward insistently. ⌠Please!■

The four girls pressed into the screen door, begging for her to come out. Kousagi was staring over them, right in Chibiusa▓s direction. She reached out slowly, hesitantly, opening it as she stepped out.

The girls parted as she neared to Chibiusa who blinked at her wide-eyed. She felt a sense of deja vu, Chibiusa did, and she realized there was something about this girl that was important to her.

It was an instinct, nothing more. She wondered if ever Usagi felt like this, seeing something she wouldn▓t have seen until that time came but it was a sudden change in plans.

⌠Kousagi..■ Chibiusa tried the word around her mouth, her lips moving slowly.

Kousagi was quiet as her finger reached out, her eyes welling with tears. ⌠I completely forgot everyone,■ Kousagi whispered thickly. ⌠It was an accident.. I just wanted to find Chaos...■

⌠What?■ Chibiusa muttered, confusing blossoming.

⌠Chaos! I was told to.. told to..■ She grasped her head tightly, her tears spilling. ⌠I can▓t remember it! That white-haired lady and then I was ready, I thought I was ready but this, this isn▓t the real me, is it?■

Chibiusa let out her breath. ⌠You are who you are, who you believe in.■

⌠I always believed in you..■ Kousagi▓s whisper startled even her. ⌠I.. I want to go home now. I can▓t believe I...■

It was a sudden shock of electricity in the air before the blackness from their shadows threw up into the air, grasping all of them down into an eternal abyss.

⌠Finally!■ Phobetor smirked. ⌠Our plan is finally succeeding, thanks to me, by the way,■ he hissed to Icelus.

⌠I thought Icelus came up with this,■ Phantasos said weakly.

⌠Shut up!■ Phobetor▓ face tinted red. ⌠We are the Oneiroi, here for the energy source!■

⌠What energy source?■ Ami asked confused, her light blue blinking with a frown across her looks.

⌠One of you suckers has what it takes to revive our brother! Who dies today?■ Phobetor howled.

⌠You can▓t just kill us!■ Minako cried out.

⌠Everyone!■ Usagi shouted to her team.

⌠Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠We are the Sailor Senshi and in the name of the Moon, we▓ll punish you!■ They shouted in unison.

⌠Wow.. I hope we get that good together,■ Ami said finally.

⌠Me too, I wanna talk in unison with everyone,■ Rei said sarcastically.

Kousagi was holding her pendant, wondering if she should transform.

⌠Don▓t worry,■ Chibiusa said to her gently. ⌠They▓re the best!■

⌠We just need one of you!■ Phobetor began.

⌠Not a chance! Mars Flame Sniper!■ Eternal Sailor Mars shouted.

⌠Venus Love and Beauty Shock!■ Eternal Sailor Venus added, the two attacks combining. It sent Phobetor to the back, howling in rage.

He staggered and spread his hands outward. ⌠ONEIROI! I summon you!■

Beasts, monstrous creatures rose from the cast shadows and lunged at them.

⌠Space Turbulence!■ Eternal Sailor Uranus attacked those closest to her.

⌠Icelus! Which one is it?■

⌠I can▓t focus! There▓s too many!■ He held his head in apparent pain. ⌠Too much energy..■ he fell on his knees.

⌠Brother!■ Phantasos turned and watched the senshi, skimming them wildly. ⌠One of them.. one of them has just enough... just enough to wake up our brother!■

His gaze landed on Chibiusa and he formed a long sword in his slender fingers. ⌠Forgive us but we must do what we swore!■

He lunged, faster than even his brothers could fathom.

⌠Chibiusa!■ Voices bombarded the dark area as the sword swung forward in slow motion.

There was a glint as the sword swung in a mist, delving into the body to thrust out a lilac crystal, blossoming into a beautiful lotus flower.

Kousagi stood in front of Chibiusa, her eyes blanked out. A single ⌠oh..■ came from her lax lips.

⌠No...■ The four girls breathed.

⌠You bastard!■ Rei lunged. ⌠Give it back! Give it back!■ She screamed. The others jumped with her and he fell backwards, the flower fleeing from his fingers to shatter on the floor.

There was an absolute silence before the ground began to vibrate in lilac hued energy. Each throb was a heartbeat as the men turned toward the darkest area.

⌠Brother!■ The three cried out in relief.

A cloaked figure came out slowly, his hands pulling back the black cover to reveal stunning white hair cast around his face, with nearly pale blue eyes. He moved almost like a zombie, his eyes dead.

⌠Brother..■ Icelus▓s smile faded. ⌠Brother... what is..■

⌠What▓s wrong?■ Phantasos cried out. ⌠That▓s not him!■

⌠No.. we weren▓t supposed to, were we?■ Icelus whispered, turning to see the fallen girl. ⌠We... we▓re murderers.. we tried to just save him but now.. what is there to save!■

Phobetor said to Icelus. ⌠Appear to him! Maybe he▓s still sleeping!■

⌠He wasn▓t sleeping!■ Icelus shouted angrily.

⌠Kousagi... Kousagi!■ The girls and Lune were around the lifeless girl. ⌠We can▓t go back.. .without you,■ Mako▓s head fell forward.

⌠We failed.. we should▓ve just kidnapped her and explained later!■ Mina howled.

Their pain reflected upon their gaze, their bodies as Morpheus turned slowly toward them, something glittering his eyes before it dulled out.

⌠We have to destroy the flowers,■ Phobetor was desperately grasping at straws, begging with Icelus to join him in doing so.

⌠I thought... I don▓t understand. Our world was blackening, we needed a way to survive. Why didn▓t I offer instead!■ Icelus▓s eyes closed painfully. ⌠We▓ve been so stupid, so foolish, hurting others for our own pain.. We should▓ve just let him go..■

⌠Brothers!■ Came Phantasos▓s voice in the cavern. The men followed as the senshi were huddling around Kousagi. Chibiusa▓s hand was on her breast, desperate for a heartbeat but there was nothing.

▒If you cared..▓ the voice was quiet, soft as it echoed in the room. ▒Please.. kill me..▓

They turned as Morpheus▓s eyes glittered before dulling.

⌠Is he... talking to us?■ Sailor Saturn asked, confused.

▒I am the one.. who can create dreams.. but I must be asleep for eternity... in each life, I will sleep by my twenty-first birthday.▓

⌠I don▓t understand... they said something about their world..■ Sailor Mercury began.

▒I am tied... just like you, to my star. I am my star...I have been ill for a long time and I need to sleep.. please... let me sleep for eternity..▓

His eyes closed slowly in a careful blink. ▒I can create her dreams...her essence by this...▓

⌠Sacrifice.. this is what you▓ve been doing all this time?■ Icelus▓s voice was thick, his brothers behind him. ⌠Once you die.. our world will be saved? You▓re sacrificing your own powers, your own self just to save it all? Even this.. human?■

▒I must... I made a promise...▓

⌠To who!?■ Phobetor shouted angrily. ⌠What about us?■

▒Please.. if you loved me.. if you valued my life and all others, you would help me..▓ his voice was getting tired. ▒If I don▓t sleep soon, she will no longer be near enough to save..▓

⌠I won▓t have you saving someone!■ Phobetor screamed. ⌠You▓ve always helped people! How come no one can save you!?■

▒I am never alone...in each life,▓ his voice was getting weaker. ▒I was always with those I loved.. that I knew that they could be strong.. let me go... please... just let me die..▓

Phobetor opened his mouth but Phantasos▓s spoke before him. ⌠We▓ll see you still again, right?■

▒I don▓t.. know...▓

⌠But I don▓t want you to go alone..■ Phobetor moved forward, his fingers grasping his brother▓s hands. ⌠So cold.. is this what it▓s like, to be a live spirit in a dead body? Even if we had that energy.. you wouldn▓t wake up, would you?■

Icelus hit the cavern wall, groaning. ⌠We should▓ve known that!■

▒Grief.. will... warp the mind.. but it will.. also reveal the truth..▓

⌠Brothers..■ Phantasos stared at the fallen girl, at Chibiusa, and the girls. ⌠We must set things right.. not just here but those lives we▓ve taken before. Just because we tied him here.■

⌠How the hell did we..■

⌠I▓m sorry,■ Phantasos▓s cried. ⌠Those poppy flowers.. I tied it into him, to fuel him. It was my fault, I bound you here!■

▒Please... set me free.. brothers..▓ Morpheus▓s eyes opened, now completely white with energy as his gaze shot up, his mouth opening to add to the barrels of energy.

⌠What the hell is he doing?■ Sailor Uranus shouted.

⌠He▓s trying to tear the place in half,■ Sailor Pluto said grimly.

⌠We need to leave!■ Sailor Neptune turned but was halted by Eternal Moon and the group huddled around the girl. ⌠Damn it!■

▒Please..▓ The voice was so dim, it was nearly inaudible.

⌠Mars Flame Sniper!■

⌠Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!■

⌠Jupiter Oak Evolution!■

⌠Venus Love and Beauty Shock!■

⌠Space Turbulence!■

⌠Submarine Violin Tide!■

⌠Garnet Orb Cannon!■

⌠Silence Glaive Surprise!■

⌠Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!■

The attacks combined into a powerful orb that struck, full force. Morpheus▓s body ravaged, his clothes torn as the revealed skin melted, molded as he began to change into a nightmarish monster, his pale skin turning to black crystal, his still white eyes blazing as his mouth elongated, his canines biting out viciously.

⌠No..■ Sailor Moon breathed, painfully.

Phantasos turned to his brothers. ⌠Icelus... we have to.. or else how else would we see him again?■

⌠Brother?■ Icelus turned to Phobetor.

⌠We must do.. as he wants,■ Phobetor gulped. ⌠But let▓s not let him go alone..■

They held their arms in unison, their eyes closing. Their bodies decayed, leaving behind three shining stars that flew forward, entering Morpheus▓s now monstrous form.

His body surged to and fro, visibly fighting against the new additions in him before his body turned to dust, now four stars shining brilliantly. They began to dance together, in a woven circle, faster and faster until it was nothing but a blur of hot white energy.

Light began to pull inward, forming into a simple starseed before it shone in bright violet, lingering to a shimmering lilac as it blossomed into a lotus flower. It floated back to Kousagi, melding into her effortlessly.

The group held their breathes as a moment passed then her eyes twitched before slowly opening, her blue eyes hazy before she blinked rapidly, staggering to her feet, helped by the others.

They turned as the world of blackness began to chip away. ⌠Where is this place?■ Sailor Jupiter breathed.

It was a familiar place to Eternal Sailor Moon as she looked around. ⌠They were.. on the Moon?■

It was the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. They were right in front of the Prayer room, the pillar still standing.

⌠I remember..■ Kousagi whispered thickly. She moved toward a fallen pedestal. ⌠The sword was here.. I was upset because I was lost and scared. And then she came... she saw me and told me things.■

⌠Where we▓re from, we▓re going to have trouble. She left to protect us but also to give us a chance. To discover in ourselves, the power of a sailor senshi, to help protect the world she loved.■

⌠Sailor Cosmos entrusted us to help save not our world, but the whole universe..■

And as finally, the memory finally fully surfaced, her skin cracked above her forehead as a golden light flashed, forming into a crescent moon. ⌠We▓re the hope for our future.. we are those who, once all is saved, to rebuild and keep our future protected. Everyone..■

She held out her arms. ⌠Let▓s go home..■

⌠Sailor Pluto?■ The girls turned to her as she nodded and held up her Time Staff.

⌠Wait!■ Chibiusa held out her hand. ⌠Why.. why was it me to change your mind? In the beginning?■ She asked weakly.

The door was swirling behind them, the others disappearing into the corridor.

Kousagi was quiet. ⌠All this time I▓ve been here, I▓ve missed something so much that I could never explain. It wasn▓t a home, it wasn▓t where I was from. It was from who I was from..■

⌠I missed my family.. my sister, my father.. and my mother..■ She looked up, her eyes tearing. ⌠I▓ll see you soon..■

She turned before turning slowly toward Eternal Sailor Moon, her eyes sad. ⌠I know.. that maybe your future will be bleak.. but you▓ve always had hope for our future. I hope it lives forever. I▓ve never got a chance to meet you before, only a hologram.. I was glad to meet you... I know where my light comes from..■

She turned and jumped headlong into the door, as it swung closed.

The area turned to blinding white as the girls disappeared into nothing.

It was morning when all of them woke up, as if from a dream and none of them save for two ever remembered what had happened. After all, this was something not to have existed and to know too much could and would do so much damage.

But Setsuna knew how to keep a secret and Chibiusa returned home, a feeling deep in her heart that sung. She knew that she would have what she always wanted, to be just the woman she idolized, a family and love all of her own.

The girls landed simultaneously, walking forward. Kousagi looked around, the Earth to the side, shining brilliantly.

⌠I was glad to go there.. I always wanted to,■ Kousagi grinned at her friends. ⌠I can▓t believe I forgot everything..■

⌠Kousa-chan! Kousa-chan!■ A familiar voice was heard shouted. She turned and saw her sister, only two years younger, her golden hair falling behind her. ⌠Tendouko!■ She screamed, a feeling in infinite happiness that erupted upon her fallen sight.

It grew still, upon seeing her parents. Mirai Queen Serenity and King Helios stood still for a moment, their eyes wide with disbelief and that same wild happiness.

⌠Momma, Papa!■ She shouted, taking a run. ⌠Oh god.. I never realized how much I▓d miss you!■

She wasn▓t the only one to run. Mirai Queen Serenity had begun but Kousagi leapt and the four family members crashed together.

⌠Oh.. it▓s so nice to be home again..■

⌠Don▓t ever, ever leave us again!■

⌠Tell me what happened! I wanna know!■

⌠My child, where have you been!?■

⌠I▓ve been looking for home, even when I couldn▓t remember!■ Kousagi laughed. ⌠Oh, it▓s so wonderful, this feeling. I won▓t ever do something that stupid again!■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wind brought across the plains of the Prayer room, a set of footprints leading toward it as a lone woman stood in front. She held her hands together before she turned slowly.

▒I nearly gave up against Chaos and could▓ve rewritten history..▓ Sailor Cosmos thought. ▒But that decision has always been out of my hands. What matters now is our future. I hope that all of those I▓ve found will be strong enough to hold on until I return..▓ 


End file.
